Le Gros Coco
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: Si Prompto était Alice. Le temps d'un court et étrange rêve. [!CORIGÉE!]


**Alors, oui. La suite du texte aurait aussi dû être utilisée... Mais voilà, ça me semblait parfait, d'arrêter là. Pour l'instant.**

 **Je sais pas si en faire une fiction, j'hésite. Alors pour l'instant c'est un simple OS, histoire de me changer les idées.**

 **C'est aussi un entrainement... Voir si je peux créer un environnement, quel qu'il soit, autour des persos ^^**

 **Merci de me lire :D J'espère que ça vous plaira *KeurKeur**

 **Bruuh j'avais oublié le disclamer !**

 **! L'histoire originel appartient a Lewis Carroll !**

 **! Les persos appartiennent toujours a Square Enix !**

* * *

 **Le Gros Coco sur un gros roché**

Prompto ne savait pas où il était.

Il regarda a droite, à gauche. Devant, derrière. En haut, en bas.

C'était le Lucis, et c'était irréfutable.

Du poivre de Leide poussait çà et là, et le sol rocheux redistribuait la forte chaleur qui avait dû le brûler toute la journée.

Mais il ne se souvenait pas de comment il était arrivé là.

Plus il essayait de se souvenir et plus il pensait a autre chose.

Jusqu'à se mettre a fredonner une petite chanson pour se donner courage, au milieu de la nuit naissante.

Il commença a marcher, guettant au loin dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le faisceau de lumière salvatrice qui lui indiquerait l'emplacement d'un sanctuaire.

Et il l'aperçut. Pas si loin, qui plus est. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'eût pas remarqué la première fois que son regard s'y fut tourné ?

C'était étrange, mais pourquoi y penser !

Il se dirigea alors vers son but, s'émerveillant et lançant des cri enthousiaste alors que des fleurs de Sylle germaient sous ses pas.

Trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de trouver un sens a tout ça, il en oublia de regarder tout droit et se fit surprendre par un éternuement tonitruant.

Il poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant qu'il était déjà sous le sanctuaire, celui-ci le surplombant d'une hauteur vertigineuse, semblant se distordre sous ses yeux ahuris. Et en son sommet, percher comme un épervier, le prince du Lucis, se mouchant dans son coude.

 **-Hey, Noct ! C'est dégueu ça. Trouve un mouchoir mon pote !**

Le prince éternua de nouveau, se balançant dangereusement, et Prompto tendit les mains vers le haut, dans l'espoir de le rattraper s'il venait a tomber.

 **-C'est vraiment contraignant...** Déclara le jeune prince sans regarder Prompto. **D'être traité de dégueulasse... Extrêmement contraignant !**

 **-J'ai dit : que te moucher dans ton coude est sale.** Expliqua très gentiment Promto. **Pas ta personne...** Ajouta-t-il, dans l'espoir de transformer sa remarque en une espèce de compliment.

 **-Il y a des gens, qui n'ont pas plus de respect qu'un goret.** Continua le prince, évitant toujours son regard.

Prompto ne sut que répondre. Ceci était étrange... Pourquoi le prince Noctis évitait son regard et pourquoi parlait-il si bizarrement ?

Dans le silence qui suivit, il finit par se perdre de nouveau parmi ses pensées et recommença à chanter :

 _"Le prince était assis sur son trône_

 _Le prince vit tomber de haut sa personne_

 _Tous ces Lames royales et Glaives du roi_

 _Ne purent relever le prince et le remettre droit"_

 **-D'où vient cette chanson ?** Se demanda-t-il tout haut, en oubliant que le prince était là.

 **-Reste pas là a jacasser tout seul.** Lança alors Noctis, en le regardant pour la première fois. **Dis-moi plutôt comment tu t'appelles et ce que tu fais là.**

 **-Hein... Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ? C'est moi, Prompto. Ton meilleur pote... Enfin, je crois ?**

 **-En voilà un nom stupide.** Déclara le prince d'un ton impatienté. **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **-Euuuh... Faut vraiment qu'un nom veuille dire quelque chose ?** Demanda Prompto d'un ton de doute.

 **-Bien entendu !** Répondit le prince avec un rire bref. **Mon nom, a moi, défini quelque peu mon apparence. Mais toi, avec un nom pareille, tu pourrais ressembler a n'importe quoi.**

 **-... Si tu le dis... Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? Où sont passer les autres ?** Demanda Prompto, gêné par le jugement de son ami et ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation.

 **-Parce qu'il n'y a personne avec moi. Tu vois bien !** S'écria le prince. **Tu pensais que je ne le savais pas ? Pose moi donc une question plus compliquée !**

 **-Comment ça ? Et les autres, où sont-ils partis ? Et puis recule un peu, tu vas finir par te casser la figure !** Continua Prompto, non pas dans l'intention de poser une devinette, comme le prince semblait croire. Mais simplement parce que la distance qui séparait le haut du sanctuaire, du sol, ne cessait de se creuser. **C'est beaucoup trop haut !**

 **-Tu dis des choses d'une logique banalité !** Grogna le prince. **Si je venais a tomber, j'en aurais les cottes brisées. Mais ça n'arrivera pas... Mais en admettant que je tombe...** (À ce moment là, le prince pinça les lèvres et prit un air grave et si majestueux que Prompto eut beaucoup de mal a s'empêcher de rire.) **En admettant que j'en tombe, le Roi m'a promis... Ah ! T'en reviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le Roi m'a promis... De sa propre bouche... De... De...** La voix du prince commença alors a trembler.

 **-Noct... Je serais là, si tu tombes.** Interrompit Prompto, d'un ton solennel qui ne lui allait pas.

 **-Ah ? Ben voyons, comme si toi, tu pouvais me rattraper !**

 **-J'essayerais... Je te le promets.** Dit Prompto d'une voix douce. **Je ne partirais pas d'ici.**

 **-Donc, tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? T'en as pas le courage ! Regarde-moi bien, blondinet. Je suis un Prince, moi. Peut-être que tu n'en croiseras pas d'autre comme moi. Et pour bien montrer que je ne me la pète pas, je te permets de me serrer la main !** Là dessus, il sourit presque d'une oreille a l'autre, en se penchant tellement en avant qu'il s'en fallait de rien pour qu'il ne tombe, et tendit la main a Prompto, qui se demandât comment il était possible que sa main fût si proche, alors que le sanctuaire était si haut. **Oui, je pense que tu me rattraperais, quoiqu'il en soit. Toi, et les Lames royales, et les Glaives du Roi. Sûr qu'ils me relèveraient en un moment ! Mais cette discussion a dérivé, revenons a ta dernière question.**

 **-Je crois que je l'ai déjà oublié...** Dit Prompto, en essayant de se remémorer ce qui l'interloquait.

 **-Bon, on a qu'a recommencer. Mais c'est a mon tour de choisir un sujet ! Voici la question qui me taraude : Quel âge tu m'as dit que t'avais ?**

Prompto le regarda quelques instants, comme si l'autre avait sorti la question la plus stupide qu'il lui est-été donné d'entendre.

 **-20 ans et demi, comme toi mon pote...**

 **-C'est faux !** S'exclama Noctis d'un ton triomphant. **Tu m'as jamais dit ton âge, et tu ne peux pas savoir le mien.**

 **-Je crois que je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir l'âge que j'ai. Et, on a fêté ton anniversaire ensemble. Donc, ouais... je sais ton âge !**

 **-20 ans et demi...** Répéta le prince d'un ton pensif. **C'est un âge pas très précis. Si tu m'avais demandé conseil, je t'aurais dit : "Arrête-toi a 20 ans."**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'arrête pas le temps, Noct...** Prompto le regarda, incertain.

 **-Si, a deux, on aurait pu. On aurait put rester a 20 ans.** Répondit encore le prince, regardant le vide, comme s'il était a des lieux de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

 **-Aaaah... Quelle belle fleur, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?** Dit tout a coup Prompto, jugeant le regard vague de son ami qui regardait la fleur fanée venant d'apparaître dans sa main. Comme perdu dans une profonde nostalgie qu'il ne parvenait pas a comprendre, mais de laquelle il pouvait tenter de le sortir.

 **-... C'est, un souvenir. Desséché...** Déclara Noctis, d'une voix éteinte.

Et soudain, Prompto se souvint.

Cette fleur était celle qu'il avait pu voir un jour, entre les pages du livre que se renvoyaient les deux fiancés. C'était certainement une promesse des deux amoureux, car Noctis la regardait avec une profonde tendresse.

Prompto s'en voulait maintenant, d'avoir demandé ça de façon si subite. Peut-être était-ce malvenue ?

 **-Je suis désolé, Noct. Je voulais pas...** Dit le blond, d'un ton si navré que le prince le regarda de nouveau en esquissant un sourire doux.

 **-C'est juste une fleur, Prompto. Rien de plus. Mais elle est vraiment très belle, c'est un cadeau de la vie. Que penses-tu de ça ?** Le prince la lui montra, et désormais la fleur était fraîche comme celles qui avaient germées a ses pieds.

L'artilleur la regarda, s'étonnant que se souvenir soit de nouveau si somptueusement coloré.

 **-Elle est magnifique, Noct.** Lui répondit-il en affichant son plus grand sourire, un sentiment inexplicable le prenant au cœur.

Il en était heureux.

 **-Elle me l'a donné.** Continua le prince, les yeux brillants de joie. **Comme promesse de sa présence, a jamais.**

 **-Pardon ? Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre...** Demanda Prompto, très intrigué.

 **-C'est pas grave.** Répondit le prince.

 **-Non. Euh... Je veux dire : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " _a jamais_."**

 **-Et bien... Que c'est un cadeau qu'on ne me prendra pas des mains. Sauf si je le donne.**

Prompto réfléchit un instant.

 **-Je préfère que tu ne le donnes jamais, alors.** Déclara-t-il enfin.

 **-Tu ne comprends pas encore, voilà tout. Penses-tu que je puise garder un tel cadeau pour moi seul ?**

 **-J'aimerais... Autant de temps que possible.** Prompto leva les yeux vers le prince, le regard implorant.

 **-Je ne vais pas pouvoir, je cois...** Noctis prit un air de doute.

Le blond resta un moment a le regarder, sans rien dire. Puis ils échangèrent un sourire étrange. Une sorte de résignation, de consentement.

Puis le prince reprit, d'un ton plus enjoué.

 **-Et que dirais-tu de retrouver les autres ?! On as encore beaucoup a faire.**

 **-Oui, profitons de ton cadeau. Je suis sûr que les gars voudraient la voir encore un peu, avant que tu la donnes !** S'exclama Prompto.

 **-T'as tout a fait raison, pour une fois.** Dit gaiement Noctis en tournant la fleur entre ces doigts. **Ça m'avait l'air un peu bizarre de la garder dans un livre. Comme je disais, il vaudrait mieux retrouver les autres et leur montrer qu'elle est toujours là.**

 **-Hey ! C'est moi qui l'ai dit !** Se plaint le blond

Le prince eut un sourire arrogant en déclarant :

 **-Naturellement, mais quel différence ? Ce n'est pas de la gloire pour toi !**

 **-C'que tu dis n'a pas de sens, Noct.**

 **-Bien sûr que s'en a ! Je voulais juste dire que ce n'est pas comme si ça avait une quelconque importance, au final.**

 **-Bah... J'aime pas trop que tu fasses comme si j'étais la voix de ta conscience. Donc, si. C'est important pour moi.**

 **-... La question est de savoir quel place, tu prends dans ma conscience. Un point c'est tout.** Prompto fut beaucoup trop déconcertée par le sens de la phrase qu'il n'arrivait pas a trouver. Aussi, le prince reprit son monologue : **Tous ont une grande place. Une place très importante... Mais ils n'ont pas ta flexibilité. Gladio est orgueilleux, et Ignis est parfois impossible. Néanmoins, j'ai besoin de vous tous ! "Protection" , c'est ce que vous êtes, pour la fleur.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu dis, mon gars...**

 **-ça m'étonne pas... Je pense que je le comprends pas encore, moi-même. Je parie que même Ignis ne sait pas de quoi il est question. Mais changeons de sujet, tu veux ! Dit moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant.**

 **-C'est quoi cette question ? On va chercher les gars et on continue notre route, bien sûr !** S'exclama de nouveau le blond.

 **-Bien. J'en attendais pas moins de toi.** Déclara le prince. **Je suis sûr que nous comprendrons tout, bientôt. Tous ensembles...**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?**

Comme seule réponse, le prince se pencha de nouveau vers lui, et du haut de son perchoir de pierre, lui tendit la fleur de Sylle.

Prompto l'effleura du bout des doigts, elle était chaude, et l'instant d'après elle disparut.

Une lumière réveilla le blond.

Il était couché a même le sol de la tente, dans son sac de couchage. Son bras était hors du tissu et s'allongeait jusqu'à Noctis, qu'il effleurait légèrement.

 _Drôle de rêve..._ Pensa-t-il en refermant les yeux, un instant.


End file.
